


Closer

by queenseptienna



Series: The Persuaders [5]
Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, PWP, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny chiede le chiavi della macchina a Brett, ma quando lui non gliele può dare, Danny se le va a prendere da solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

«Possibile che devo fare tutto io qui?» inveì lord Brett Sinclair, maledicendo l’amico Danny Wilde, che in quel momento gli passeggiava al fianco come se nulla fosse.  
Il suddetto amico, con le mani in tasca, si girò a guardare lui e l’immensa quantità di pacchi, borse e altre amenità che teneva fra le braccia. «Sono i regali di Natale per i tuoi parenti Brett caro, mica per i miei.»  
Brett rispose con una smorfia sdegnata, alzando il mento ed evitando per puro caso una signora che quasi si era ritrovata a passeggiargli sui piedi. Borbottò un paio di scuse e continuò a camminare maledicendo l’americano che ancora non faceva cenno di aiutarlo. «Quando mi darai una mano, mi chiedo.»  
«Al momento giusto» sorrise Danny, sfilandosi i mezzi guanti con apparente noncuranza, nonostante l’aria frizzante di novembre.  
Tra un’imprecazione e l’altra, finalmente scesero nel parcheggio sotterraneo nel quale avevano lasciato l’auto e giunsero all’Aston Martin di Sinclair, che si appoggiò con tutti i pacchi al finestrino posteriore. Danny finalmente gli andò in aiuto «Mi dai le chiavi della macchina?»  
«Come pensi che possa riuscirci, brutto cretino» mugugnò Brett, guardandolo male. «Ce le ho nella tasca dei pantaloni, prendile e apri il baule.»  
Danny non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Con assoluta calma lasciò che la mano si infilasse nella tasca dell’altro, aggirando le chiavi e gingillandosi apparentemente senza nulla da fare. Di fronte a loro il parcheggio era semi deserto e quelle poche persone presenti non facevano caso a loro, troppo impegnate a risalire in macchina e uscire da lì verso destinazioni sconosciute.  
«Che stai facendo?» chiese Brett, lasciandosi sfuggire un lieve ansito non voluto. Danny non si prese neppure la briga di rispondergli, tracciando con una certa fatica i contorni del sesso dell’amico, impedito dalla stoffa. Sfilò la mano e riprese ad attaccarlo sganciandogli in fretta la cinghia dei calzoni e veloce come un serpente si infilò oltre l’elastico degli slip – Danny non doveva vederli per giurare che fossero ordinarie mutande di colore bianco, Sinclair era così terribilmente virgineo – a contatto con la pelle bollente. «Danny, non è il post--»  
Wilde sorrise per l’ennesima volta, lieto che milord non facesse gesti inconsulti come lasciar cadere i pacchetti per terra e tirargli un cazzotto sul grugno. In altre situazioni lo avrebbe fatto, probabilmente, ma era palese che in quel momento Brett fosse abbastanza confuso da gradire il fatto che i suoi gioielli di famiglia fossero esposti all’aria novembrina e intrappolati fra lui e l’Aston Martin. La mano di Danny si muoveva ritmicamente su e giù, masturbandolo con dolcezza. «Sei carino sai?»  
«Fanculo» grugnì l’inglese, stringendo le braccia intorno ai pacchi per non farne cadere nemmeno uno. Sembrava un’impresa degna di Ercole. «Più veloce.»  
«Ai suoi ordini» Danny ridacchiò, aumentando la velocità del polso, stringendogli la carne dura e pulsante fra le dita, sentendo ogni singola vena gonfiarsi per il piacere. Spinse di colpo il braccio libero contro l’Aston, bloccando così la caduta di un pacchetto che si era spostato a causa del tremore di Brett. «Tutto ok, milord?»  
«Sto venendo» gemette quest’ultimo, in un incredibile momento di franchezza. Wilde posò il viso sulla schiena del biondo, muovendo più velocemente la mano, sentendosi improvvisamente più desideroso di essere nel loro appartamento, nudi e su un letto, scopando come dannati. Sinclair gli faceva sempre quell’effetto quando non si lamentava e anzi, si concedeva, abbandonando le rigide convenzioni sociali inglesi che si autoimponeva.  
Brett chiuse gli occhi e venne scosso da un lungo tremito, mentre si mordeva a sangue le labbra e veniva nella mano dell’americano, tutto senza lasciarsi sfuggire nemmeno un pacchetto. Danny ritirò la mano, succhiandosi le dita e poi prese le chiavi dell’auto e ne aprì il baule. Poi prese i pacchi dalle braccia di Sinclair e gli fece l’occhiolino. «Datti una sistemata milord e andiamo a casa. Non credere di aver finito.»


End file.
